This invention relates to the field of support devices, and in particular to portable support devices for use in video recording and other applications.
Home video enthusiasts have many opportunities to use camcorders for documenting events such as ballet recitals, sporting competitions, school programs, and the like. Yet these events often continue for extended periods of time, often upwards of an hour or longer. It can be difficult for the user to hold the camera in operating position throughout the entire event without experiencing arm strain or fatigue. In some cases, the camera operator's arm or hand may become shaky, thus diminishing the quality of the recording. In extreme cases, the operator has no other option but to terminate the recording session, and unfortunately cannot record the memory.
Some have tried using their non-recording arm as a prop to hold up their recording arm, yet this can lead to fatigue in both arms. On occasion, the use of a tripod can be helpful when recording from a location outside of a row of spectators, where operation of the camera does not block the view of others who are watching the event. However, when the operator finds herself at a sporting event in the bleacher section, at a dance recital sitting in the middle of the row, or perhaps in the center of an auditorium, the use of a tripod is often difficult or impossible. Further, when using a tripod it can be awkward to move the camera in three dimensions. Although some have proposed systems for supporting the arm of a camera user, these approaches often involve unwieldy devices that are difficult to transport when not in use, and can require the use of special straps or attachments. Relatedly, many of these devices are not easily adjustable by the user when moving from a standing position to a sitting position.
What is needed are devices and method to assist the operator in holding a camera with their own arm while at the same time preventing or minimizing fatigue. Ideally, such approaches would be amenable to the operator in any of a variety of recording situations and environments. Further, the devices would be self contained, compact, and simple to transport when not in use. The present invention provides an answer to such needs.